Tonta
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: ¿Qué harías si todo tu mundo se desmorona ante tus ojos y te sientes sola? Hinata decide tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, vivir o morir... Solo lamenta no poder despedirse de sasuke


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, yo solo los uso para hacer mis historias

**Genero:** romance, drama

**Tema:** suicidio

**Pareja:** SasuHina

Universo alterno

"…." Pensamientos

-…- Dialogo

…. Narración

Tonta

_Te odio por enseñarme la felicidad y sacarme de mi mundo gris_

_Te odio porque en este mundo feliz la soledad duele más_

_Te odio porque no puedo odiar a quien me mostró el amor_

_Te odio porque tu amor duró menos que la eternidad._

Con sus últimas palabras escritas, con aquella declaración de amor, Hinata comprendió que no le quedaba más que hacer, lo sabía desde que despertó muy en la mañana, cuando decidió no ir a clases, este día Hyuga Hinata dejaría de existir.

Caminó hasta la cocina donde una botella de limonada la esperaba, la tomó con cuidado a pesar de ser de plástico y se sentó en el mueble de la sala, sus ojos ardían por el llanto de días anteriores, pero no podía llorar, estaba demasiado deshidratada como para que su cuerpo le permita derramar mas lágrimas.

"_aquí empezó todo" _

Abrió la botella de aquella bebida alterada por ella misma hace horas, tomó un pequeño sorbo, el primero de muchos, pensó en lo fácil que había resultado que una muchacha como ella consiguiera medicamentos como esos, al farmacéutico solo le hizo falta verla así de destruida, con esa enormes ojeras para darle un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, incluso demasiado fuertes para su organismo, pastillas que ahora estaban disueltas en ese jugo, el limón es uno de los sabores más fuertes, había escogido bien el sabor de su bebida mortal, al menos lo tomaría con gusto.

"_la iglesia dice que el castigo para los suicidas es repetir su muerte por toda la eternidad"_

Hace cuanto que su padre se lo había contado como forma de persuadirla o intimidarla, si supiera que causó un efecto contrario, iría al infierno, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, por eso planeó su muerte, al menos sabia como pasaría el resto de la eternidad, repetiría ese ultimo día, repetiría este momento para siempre.

Otro trago de aquella limonada

"_Sasuke" _

El solo hecho de pensar en él hacía que quisiera llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida debía ser fuerte, no podía arrepentirse de su decisión, era raro como todas las cosas transcurrían con esa facilidad, como si el libre albedrio estuviera en su contra, tal vez era el destino y sus hilos que ya estaban trazados, o tal vez simplemente era un tonta.

"_tonta"_

Toda la vida la habían llamado así, desde que lo recordaba, con el tiempo ese insulto, que no estaba en un error por lo torpe que era, se había disminuido, ahora que estaba en la universidad solo una persona se había atrevido a llamarla así.

Recordó a Sasuke, como había empezado todo, cuando en una materia le tocó de compañero de estudio, el miedo que ella sentía por él, la antipatía que él sentía por ella, las veces que en ese mueble habían repartido sus trabajos para luego él abandonar la habitación como si ella apestara.

Pero a Hinata no le importaba, Uchiha Sasuke no era su tipo, al menos eso pensaba pues estaba enamorada de otro compañero, un rubio algo despistado que resultaba siendo el mejor amigo de Sasuke y que no había reparado en ella.

Cuando la materia terminó y aprobó con la mejor nota, en parte gracias a Sasuke se sintió aliviada, pero en la siguiente materia Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba de viaje "asunto familiar" había explicado Naruto al profesor nuevo, habían hecho parejas y nadie la escogió así que volvió a ser compañera de Sasuke que al volver ni le agradeció el que ella avanzara algo el trabajo que era de ambos

- Eres una tonta - le había dicho en una ocasión mientras ella intentaba explicarle las clases que él había faltado – no pienses que por eso me interesare en ti

- Usted no me interesa – ella había contestado, la primera vez que hablaba con Sasuke algo fuera de la materia y se arrepintió al instante

Desde ese momento todo había cambiado entre ellos, las cosas se suavizaron y sin saber había empezado a interesarle a Sasuke.

"_soy tan tonta que no me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de él"_

Otro trago

Fue en ese mueble donde hace un año el la había besado, para luego marcharse sin darle más explicaciones, tiempo después él la anunciaba como su novia, pero nunca le había pedido formalmente que lo fuera, su relación no era el romance que una vez imaginó con su príncipe azul, pero era especial y le encantaba, nunca dejó de llamarle tonta, pero el tono había cambiado, y el insulto sonaba mas a una frase de cariño.

La llamaba tonta cuando se tropezaba, cuando se perdía, cuando no entendía algo, porque parecía como si siempre tuviera que arreglar lo que ella dañaba, pero luego del tonta seguía un beso, era casi inmediato, quizás como retribución a la ofensa.

En ese mueble donde ella estaba sentada había tenido su primera vez con Sasuke hace ya meses atrás, como siempre Sasuke le había demostrado que no todo tiene que ser como esperó para ser fantástico, porque no era su luna de miel, ni estaban en una cama grande, aun así era la mujer más feliz del mundo, tonta la había llamado cuando de la felicidad soltó unas lagrimas después del sexo.

Y ahora estaba allí, con su mejor pijama y el cabello peinado, tomando otro pequeño trago de su última bebida, aquella botella de 500 cm3 estaba por la mitad, muy pronto acabaría su dolor.

Hace una semana todo su mundo había acabado, de la manera más tonta que pudo pasar, Naruto que ahora era amigo de ella por ser el mejor amigo de su novio, le había pedido que le explicara una de las materias fuertes de Hinata, si el rubio no aprobaba el examen perdería dicha materia, Sasuke no estaba y ella era la única salvación del rubio, pues Sakura su gran amiga trabajaba a tiempo parcial y no tenía muy buena relación con Naruto

"_Si tan solo hubiera dicho no"_

Hinata no pudo negarse a la petición casi suplicante de Naruto y se quedaron en su apartamento a estudiar, el rubio era difícil para enseñar, pero con paciencia logró que comprendiera todo aunque le llevó toda la noche hacerlo

Otro trago

Mientras el dulce veneno corría por su garganta las imágenes cruzaban su mente, los gritos y la pelea, pensaba que era una pesadilla cuando vio esa mirada de odio en Sasuke, esa mirada que le estaba dedicando a ella, escuchó a Naruto gritarle enojado, su nombre era usado por los dos chicos en la sala de su casa, luego Sasuke se marchaba ignorándola

- Sasuke – lo llamó ella y el solo le dijo una palabra – tonta - pero esta vez había tanto odio en aquella palabra que Hinata sintió como algo en ella moría

Solo minutos después cuando Naruto le explicó lo sucedido entendió la ira de Sasuke hacia ella, se habían quedado dormidos, en aquel mueble, de tanto estudiar, Sasuke había entrado con la llave que ella misma le proporciono hace tiempo y los había encontrado abrazados e inconscientes en el sofá

"_Toda mi vida está llena de errores, nunca deje de ser una tonta"_

Quiso explicarle, rogarle que le creyera, que solo estaban estudiando, que no pasó nada entre ellos, que solo lo amaba a él, pero Sasuke no quería oírla, la ignoraba descaradamente y eso a ella le dolía, pero aun así seguía siendo una tonta, no se opuso ni le gritó, solo bajo la cabeza y se alejo de él.

Decidió olvidar a Sasuke, pero dolía tanto, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, asistía a clases sin emoción y se marchaba tan pronto el profesor lo permitía, Naruto intentó animarla pero ella no quería salir, encontrar a Sasuke sería una tortura para su alma, aun así, ante la insistencia del rubio de salir a respirar aire puro decayó y lo acompañó

"_Débil, mi padre siempre tuvo razón"_

Ese día no quería salir, aun así se arregló, Naruto iría a verla para dar una vuelta y pensar en cómo hacer que Sasuke que ahora no tenía trato con ninguno de los dos los escuchara…. Naruto daba miles de ideas, muy pocas rescatables pero al menos colaboraba, Hinata no podía pensar, Sasuke y su mirada de odio nublaba su mente

Otro trago

Quizás lo que la hizo dejar el temor del castigo eterno fue ese día y lo que vio, Sasuke estaba junto a Sakura, ella no reparó en ellos pero el pelinegro si, sus miradas se chocaron un instante antes que él la ignorara y besara a Sakura, por suerte Naruto no lo vio, seguía concentrado en el plan que ahora era inútil, Sasuke ya no la amaba

"_No puedo vivir sin amor, no puedo vivir sin Sasuke"_

Desde ese día decidió terminar con su vida, lo pensó mucho, si iba a hacerlo debía hacerlo bien, sería la última cosa que haría en su vida, no podía equivocarse esta vez, su vida llena de errores tenía un final rescatable al menos para ella, cuando encontraran su cadáver todos dirían que fue un error más de aquella tonta niña.

Solo quedaba un trago de su limonada, la tomó con gusto, era el fin, cerró la botella y la dejó en su cocina, no tenía prisa aunque sentía con el sueño la invadía lentamente, ya tenía el veneno en su organismo.

Mientras caminó hasta su habitación siguió pensando, la nota que había escrito, daba a entender que odiaba a alguien que amaba, si se hacían averiguaciones llegarían a la conclusión que solo fue una chica tonta que se mato porque el novio la terminó

¿Cómo una persona normal comprendería la situación en la que se encontraba?

Antes de Sasuke ella no tenia vida, las humillaciones de los suyos, la falta de la figura materna, la torpeza y el tartamudeo eran cotidianos y dolorosos, luego aprendió a ser invisible, dolía menos pero era duro de soportar, Sasuke cambió todo eso y le mostró la felicidad, ahora que no la tenía no quería volver al vacio, esa semana de oscuridad fue la prueba de que todo volvería a ser igual o peor

"_solo espero que mi muerte no te duela, si te causara algo de dolor seguro no moriría" _

Se acercó al papel de su declaración y sintió lo falsa de esas palabras, ella no odiaba a Sasuke por mostrarle la felicidad y dejarla por un error sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda, no odiaba a nadie más que a si misma

"_el destino es como un niño que se empeña en dañar este juguete que yo llamo vida"_

Se acostó en la cama, sus parpados pesaban, aun así lo hizo lentamente, saboreando sus últimos minutos de vida, ahora que estaba ahí a punto de dejar de existir no culpó a nadie de su decisión

No culpó a Naruto por rogarle que le enseñara, ni al señor de la tienda por no tener café y ofrecerles té que en vez de mantenerlos despiertos los adormiló esa noche, no culpó a Sakura por aprovechar esa oportunidad y mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones con Sasuke, ni a los profesores que los ponían de pareja de proyecto, no culpó a Sasuke por no amarla lo suficiente para aceptarla y escucharla, solo se culpo a ella misma

Fue ella quien aceptó enseñarle a Naruto, ella quien no se dio cuenta que Sakura no era una amiga sincera, ella la que no le pidió al profesor buscar otro compañero, pero sobretodo era ella quien no tuvo el valor de decirle a Sasuke que ella podía ser tonta pero no infiel, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y lo serian el resto de la eternidad

"_Si tan solo supieras que te sigo amando y que te agradezco por la felicidad que me causaste"_

Quería levantarse y escribir la verdad, un simple "te amo y siempre lo hare" no cambiara su poema de odio, ni el contexto de su suicidio, pero no podía, el cuerpo se le estaba durmiendo y a penas y podía pensar, su vida no pasó frente a sus ojos como dicen que ocurre antes de morir y se preguntó si era a causa de que paso su intoxicación recordándola

- Te amo Sasuke – susurró antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos

Su primo descubriría su muerte al día siguiente que iría a ver unas cosas, sonrió al pensar que a él le dejaba la responsabilidad de su entierro, era el único familiar en quien confiaba

Antes de perder el sentido creyó escuchar un ruido, pero ya no importaba estaba perdiendo el conocimiento

.

.

.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto a la sequedad de boca y garganta la despertó, abrió los ojos y trato de acostumbrarse a la luz intensa

"_¿estoy en el cielo?"_

Pero no podía estar en el cielo, los suicidas están condenados al infierno, ¿sería acaso el purgatorio? Escuchó ruidos y se dio cuenta de su localización, estaba en una habitación de hospital, tenia sueros en sus venas y solo vestía una bata, su estomago ardía del hambre

Una enfermera que pasó por la habitación y la vio despierta, le ofreció un vaso con agua que Hinata agradeció, su garganta raspaba como si hubiera gritado, pero en seguida sintió la mirada de reproche, imaginó su reporte, intento de suicidio era algo por lo que las enfermeras no la mirarían bien, después de revisar sus sueros y quitar algunos la joven de blanco se marchó con desdén haciendo sentir a Hinata más pequeña de lo que se sentía

"_Ni siquiera puedo matarme"_

Bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar, porque ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de vida no se había arrepentido, solo quería desaparecer, no lo volvería a intentar, lo sabía perfectamente ahora solo podía morir en vida

- Papá se alegrara de que al fin vuelva a casa – trato de consolarse, no podía quedarse más en esa ciudad, haría lo que su padre quería desde hace tiempo, que volviera y se casaría con algún socio, ser la esposa trofeo era una muerte en vida a la que estaba destinada

El cabello le servía de cortina, oscureciendo un poco su ambiente, ahora que había sido salvada seguramente su padre entraría con esa mirada de decepción y sin preguntarle se la llevaría ya que no podía "cuidarse sola"

- ¿Me odias? – preguntó una masculina voz, una voz que Hinata conocía a la perfección y que la hizo temblar al instante

Su rostro se levantó inmediatamente mirando con algo de estupefacción al pelinegro frente a ella

- Sasuke – dijo con la voz débil y aun seca

No entendía que hacia Sasuke en la puerta, como se había enterado ¿acaso pasó demasiado tiempo inconsciente y todo el mundo sabía de su intento fallido de muerte?

- No has respondido mi pregunta – se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama de Hinata - ¿me odias?

Hinata aun no comprendía porque la pregunta hasta que vio la nota que ella había escrito en las manos de Sasuke, cosa que solo la puso más nerviosa

"_Si no me ama más, porque vuelve a humillarme" _

Volvió a bajar la mirada antes de dar su respuesta – no – dijo fuerte y claro

- ¿No? Eso era lo que decía la nota – recalcó mostrándole el papel que ella misma había escrito

- Lo siento – la lagrimas anunciaban con salir – yo no te puedo odiar

- No me odias – soltó el aire de manera brusca mientras la miraba débil – pero buscabas vengarte de mí

- Yo no…. – estaba confundida, que tenía que ver su muerte con la venganza – yo no quería vengarme

- Me demostrarías que yo estaba en el error cuando ya es demasiado tarde para corregirlo, no hay para mi parecer mejor venganza que esa

Hinata no entendía el significado de las palabras de Sasuke, pero comprendió que quizás el destino no era tan cruel

"_Al menos puedo despedirme de ti, era de lo único que me arrepentí mientras moría"_

- Gomennasai – unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, pero ahora sonreía, aun con la cabeza gacha Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso – no quería que pensaras eso

- Y porque sonríes

- Porque ahora puedo despedirme de ti

A Sasuke le impactó esas palabras ¿acaso pensaba volver a matarse?, habían muchas cosas que él quería decirle, pero todo había sido tan rápido, en la mañana Naruto había golpeado la puerta de su casa hasta que fue abierta y lo golpeo fuertemente, el rubio le había dicho que la única manera en que lo podía escuchar era derrotándolo, y lo había conseguido, le explicó todo, incluyendo el comportamiento de Hinata en los últimos días

Al final Naruto había declarado que si Sasuke no quería volver con ella, él la cuidaría, porque no permitiría volver a verla triste, la historia al Uchiha no le interesó, la creyó de inmediato pero aun así su orgullo era grande y no podía regresar a pedir perdón, lo que lo motivo a buscarla fue saber que Naruto iría por ella, el imaginarla en brazos de otro lo enfurecía y más si el provocaba eso

- Intentaras matarte de nuevo – preguntó el Uchiha

- No, solo me iré lejos – lo miró con esa bondad que la caracterizaba y eso le dolió a Sasuke, porque a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho ella seguía perdonándolo – no creo tener el valor de volver a hacerlo

Muchos piensan que quitarse la vida es un acto de cobardía absoluta, dejar la vida, huir rápidamente, pero se necesita valor para hacerlo, porque no se está seguro de lo que hay del otro lado

Sasuke recordó cuando fue a buscarla, era cerca de medio día, abrió la puerta con su llave y la llamó, pero ella no contestaba, cuando fue al cuarto la encontró dormida o al menos eso pensó, luego vio la nota y se sintió algo nervioso así que intentó despertarla y se dio cuenta de que su respiración era más lenta y débil de lo que debería ser, se la llevo a la clínica más cercana donde le dijeron que las posibilidades de salvarla eran mínimas, paso toda la tarde sentado en la sala de espera leyendo una y otra vez la nota que ella le había dejado

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero él no era así y la tranquilidad de ella casi le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el pecho

- Tonta – fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras con sus pulgares secaba las lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, aquellos oscuros ojos que tanto amaba, entendió todo con solo mirarlo, como si las palabras flotaran en el viento y se impregnaran en su alma

Un beso fue lo que siguió después de esa palabra, no hacía falta más, ambos lo sabían, había redención en ese acto junto a promesas que quizás nunca se dirían pero cada uno cumpliría con el mayor fervor posible

_Porque ella era una tonta y era feliz siéndolo…_

_Porque él era un tonto por amarla de esa manera y no le interesaba… _

_Porque a veces se necesita una sacudida para centrarse bien…_

_Porque a veces el amor es tan fuerte que ni la muerte quiere separarlo…_

Fin

Espero les haya gustado

La hice para un concurso, me siento orgullosa de ella, aunque salió de un momento en el que estaba aburrida en el bus tomando una limonada y mirando por la ventana

Hasta el próximo

Akai


End file.
